1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dumbbell assembly and, more particularly, to a dumbbell assembly with removable weights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dumbbell assemblies are used by people to build body muscle through exercise consisting of repetitious movement of weight. A typical dumbbell assembly includes plates constituting the weight to be lifted; a handle bar, which is a shaft supporting the plates, and a locking means, which secures the plates to the handle bar by preventing the plates from sliding off the end of the shaft. The current method of securing the plates to the shaft consists of a lock collar, which, after sliding the plates onto the shaft, is also slid onto the shaft. After locking the collar in place, the plates are retained on the end of the shaft and the assembly can be safely lifted. The changing of plates is somewhat time consuming.